Carpe Diem
by Irealia
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Kensi était sur le point de se marier avec le meilleur ami de Deeks? Celui-ci était le témoin? Prendrait-il son courage à deux mains ou la laisserait-il partir avec un autre?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey tout le monde! C'est ma deuxième fic' sur Fanfiction mais ma première sur NCIS Los Angeles, une série que j'adore! Et j'aime beaucoup la paire Kensi-Deeks, "Densi" comme certains disent, donc je me suis lancée. En la relisant, j'ai trouvé qu'elle faisait très mélo-dramatique mais nevermind, j'ai décidé de la laisser comme ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Enjoy!_

* * *

Panique. Calme. Panique. Calme. Ces deux états d'esprit jouaient au ping-pong dans la tête de Kensi. Malheureusement, c'était la panique qui dominait la partie. Elle était presque sûre qu'elle allait réussir à trébucher sur sa robe lors de la longue marche jusqu'à l'autel. Elle se dévisagea de haut en bas dans la glace, vérifiant que tout était en place : sa longue robe blanche bouffante effet meringue qui lui faisait horreur tombait correctement, ses longs cheveux bouclés relevés en un chignon faisaient selon elle plus savant fou qu'Audrey Hepburn, ce voile de marié si opaque qu'elle ne voyait presque plus rien…. Elle allait bientôt devoir avancer au son de la marche nuptiale, jusqu'à cet homme qui n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de faire d'elle sa femme pour l'éternité. Elle en tremblait presque. La robe opprimait son opulente poitrine, la forçant à respirer à petits souffles.

Ensuite viendrait la nuit de noces, où elle était sensée découvrir ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie le plaisir de la chair. Mais dans cette société débridée, la virginité jusqu'au mariage n'était plus qu'une légende. De toute sa vie, un seul homme avait pu la posséder entièrement, corps et âme, raison et cœur. Et cet homme, ce n'était pas l'homme à qui elle s'apprêtait à dire oui pour la vie, mais le témoin. Ses sentiments à son égard étaient flous, elle n'était pas tout à fait sobre lorsqu'ils dérapèrent, mais elle ne pouvait y penser sans sourire et s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier…

_*Flash Back*_

« Allez ! Viens Kensi! Plonge! Criait un jeune homme, tout sourire, à une jeune fille qui se tenait timidement debout sur un rocher, enveloppée dans sa serviette, au bord de la mer. »

C'était une nuit où seule les quelques bougies disposées sur les rochers et la lune venait éclairer la mer et celle-ci donnait aux cheveux blonds et décoiffés du jeune homme des reflets presque blancs. Ses yeux bleus brillaient dans l'obscurité et, à petites gorgées, il finissait une bouteille de champagne tout en se mouvant légèrement pour rester à la surface de l'eau, même si, du bout des pieds, il parvenait à toucher le sol.

Finalement, la jeune femme respira un grand coup, ôta sa serviette, offrant au jeune homme une superbe vue sur son corps parfaitement dessiné. Elle alliait grandeur et minceur à des courbes pulpeuses à rendre jalouse les plus belles filles de la planète. Son maillot de bain peinait à couvrir sa généreuse poitrine et elle craignait à tout moment que les fils qu'elle avait soigneusement noués dans son dos se défassent. C'est ça l'inconvénient du bikini. Retirant l'élastique qui retenait sa lourde chevelure brune, elle plongea dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'au jeune homme, qui, une fois qu'elle fut remontée à la surface, l'attrapa par la taille et noua les deux jambes douces de Kensi autour de sa taille. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait faire le jeune homme, elle était fiancée et lui était le meilleur ami de son fiancé. Le jeune homme, dans un élan sadique, se mit à chatouiller la jeune fille qui s'agita en poussant des couinements. On aurait dit deux adolescents.

« Non, pas ça ! Deeks ! Arrête je t'en prie ! Rigola la jolie brune en tentant d'écarter les mains du jeune homme de ses zones sensibles. Arrête ! »

Soudain, Deeks cessa tout mouvement. Surprise, elle leva les yeux pour se plonger dans les siens. Deeks remit alors en place une petite mèche folle de Kensi qui s'était échappée de derrière ses oreilles. Puis il vint caresser doucement son visage tout en gardant une main sous les fesses de celle-ci pour la garder dans une position confortable. Kensi, elle, avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Deeks. Du bout des doigts, il dessina le contour des lèvres de la belle brune, et, n'attendant pas d'autorisation, fondit sur sa bouche avec fougue, ne laissant pas le temps à Kensi de réagir.

Kensi n'essaya même pas de se dégager, elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas, et surtout, bien qu'elle se refusa de l'admettre, cela lui plaisait. Deeks l'embrassait avec toute la force de la passion débordante qu'elle lui inspirait. Mais bientôt, l'air vint à leur manquer et Kensi mit un terme à leur échange. Deeks, ayant peur que, s'il restait inactif trop longtemps, Kensi finirait par s'en aller, parsema son cou de baisers brûlants et parvint à décocher à son amante quelques gémissements de plaisir. De plus, il la sentait se cambrer de plus en plus et ses mains s'accrochaient plus fortement à ce qu'elles pouvaient. Il laissa alors ses mains vagabonder le long des courbes affriolantes de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrèrent le haut de son maillot de bain. Doucement, mais sans hésitation, l'une d'elle se glissa sous le tissu et vint effleurer la naissance du sein gauche de Kensi. Celle-ci, à ce contact, se redressa légèrement, surprise. Mais l'air si tendre de Deeks eut raison de sa peur et elle le laissa poursuivre la découverte de son corps. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré une fille et pourtant, ce n'est pas le choix qui lui avait manqué. Il voulait profiter au maximum de cette nuit, où il avait la sensation que Kensi était à lui, bien que dans quelques jours, elle porterait le nom de son meilleur ami. Doucement, il approfondit sa découverte et sa main vint franchement se poser sur son sein. Il commença à le caresser, puis à le malaxer tandis que son autre main faisait de même avec son jumeau qu'il caressait.

Kensi sentit alors contre sa cuisse, à travers le boxer de Deeks, son troisième membre se durcir. Bien que surprise, elle fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, flattée et gênée à la fois de l'effet qu'elle faisait sur son partenaire. Deeks délaissa un instant la poitrine de Kensi pour mettre ses deux mains sous ses cuisses afin de lui permettre de remonter un peu plus vers la plage et ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit lagon, surmonté par une petite plage de sable fin, caché par des rochers. Deeks reprit alors son exploration du corps de Kensi, et, cette fois-ci, commença à baisser doucement une des bretelles de la jeune fille, commençant à dévoiler un de ses seins. Des restes de pudeur firent monter le feu aux joues de Kensi et elle bénit le ciel d'avoir fait qu'il fasse nuit. Cependant, Deeks, sentant le gène de sa compagne, lui décocha un petit sourire confiant et commença ensuite à baiser le sein de la jeune fille tandis que sa main venait baisser la seconde bretelle de la jeune fille, dévoilant ainsi toute sa poitrine. Kensi en fut très gênée mais le regard presque ébahi de Deeks lui fit esquisser un sourire. Celui-ci vint alors l'embrasser langoureusement pendant de longues minutes, puis, lorsque l'air se fit rare, il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa partenaire et écouta avec délice les battements accélérés de son cœur. Mais il avait besoin d'aller plus loin, il en mourrait d'envie. Mais par égard pour son meilleur ami, il tentait tant bien que mal de se contenir, s'interdisant de s'approcher du bas-ventre de Kensi. Il suçota délicatement le sein de Kensi, lui faisant alors pousser un cri de plaisir, beaucoup plus fort que les précédents. Ce cri eut raison de tous les vains efforts de Deeks pour se retenir. Ne tenant plus, il arracha le haut de maillot de bain de la jeune femme, qui jusque là, pendait misérablement puisque ne couvrant plus ses seins, puis, il attira avec force la jeune fille contre lui et plaqua avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il arracha avec la même force le reste de leurs deux maillots respectifs et lorsqu'ils furent tous deux nus, Deeks allongea la jeune femme sur le sable doux et humide de la plage, la moitié de leurs corps bouillants encore dans l'eau fraîche. Puis, du bout de la langue, il s'amusa à tracer des lignes droites allant du bas-ventre aux lèvres de Kensi. Il saupoudra tout son corps de baisers passionnés, et, finalement, ne tenant plus du tout, finit par entrer en elle. Kensi poussa sur le coup un petit cri de surprise, mais celle-ci fut bien vite estompée par les vagues de plaisir qui lui donnait les va-et-vient de son partenaire. Tout d'abord, Deeks garda un rythme lent tout en embrassant doucement Kensi qui poussait de petits gémissements de plaisir. Une main sur un sein, l'autre perdue dans la crinière brune de la jeune fille, il entreprit de lui embrasser le cou et ne parvint pas à lui-même, à s'empêcher de gémir.

Il aimait la façon dont Kensi, dans des moments de total abandon, se mettait à soupirer son prénom d'une voix absolument excitante et caressait délicatement son torse musclé. Petit à petit, les va-et-vient s'accélérèrent. Kensi se sentait étrangement bien, comme parfaitement complète, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Soudain, le plaisir augmenta brutalement, Kensi se cambra et son souffle fut coupé. C'était comme une immense sensation d'adrénaline qui prenait part de tout son corps mais en 1 million de fois plus puissant. Deeks était dans le même cas. Ils ressentaient tout deux une sensation qu'il leur était jusque là inconnue : le plaisir. Et lorsque celui-ci eut atteint son apothéose, Deeks ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et oubliant complètement son meilleur ami, se libéra en Kensi et tout deux poussèrent en chœur un puissant geignement de plaisir.

_*Fin du flash back*_

* * *

_A suivre! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola tout le monde! Voici le deuxième chapitre! En espèrant qu'il vous plaise! ^^_

_virginie06: Merci beaucoup! ça me fait plaisir! _

_Crazy'Leou: Aha tu verras bien ce qu'il se passera ;)_

_cOyOtte63: Contente de voir que ça te plait! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

* * *

Depuis cette nuit-là, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé, jusqu'au jour précédent le mariage. C'était l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Kensi, et les garçons, célébrant celui de Kyle, le fiancé, vinrent trouver les filles pour leur faire une surprise. L'alcool coulait à flot, les hommes étaient torse-nu et les femmes étaient en petites tenues, ne portant qu'une lingerie fine terriblement attirante. Kyle gardait jalousement Kensi pour lui, et lorsque les amies de Kensi décidèrent de mettre de la musique pour danser, Kyle interdit à tout autre que lui d'approcher de sa fiancée. Celle-ci en fut agacée. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de l'épouser déjà ? Se demanda-t-elle avant de secouer la tête en pensant à la réponse : Pour Deeks. C'était toujours lui qui avait fait battre son cœur depuis le début, mais ils ne faisaient que se tourner autour sans plus, le « truc » entre eux n'avait jamais éclaté au grand jour.

Elle avait rencontré Kyle lorsque Deeks l'avait invité chez lui une fois, et que Kyle s'y trouvait justement. Ce dernier s'était tout de suite montrer très intéressé par Kensi et celle-ci pour tester la jalousie de Deeks, l'encourageait. Cependant, Deeks n'avait jamais semblé jaloux, semblant même pousser Kensi dans les bras de Kyle. Alors, dans un dernier vain espoir de savoir s'il y avait de quoi penser que peut-être, elle représentait quelque chose pour lui, elle accepta la demande en mariage de Kyle, guettant la réaction de Deeks. Mais Deeks n'en sembla pas affecté, ravi pour son meilleur ami. Jusqu'à cette nuit d'été, où il l'avait entrainée à la plage et s'était donné l'un à l'autre, ce que Kensi attribuait à la dose d'alcool consommée avant.

_*Flash Back*_

Agacée donc de la possessivité de son fiancé, Kensi prétexta avoir une envie pressante pour pouvoir se libérer de son étouffante étreinte. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir dehors prendre l'air lorsqu'une main attrapa la sienne et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Deeks. Incrédule, elle retira vivement sa main de la sienne, sondant la salle du regard en priant pour que personne n'ait rien vu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang?! Souffla-t-elle, énervée.

-Tu danses ? Lui répondit simplement Deeks, qui, sans attendre sa réponse, l'entraîna sur la piste. »

La musique, lente et sensuelle, invitait à une proximité toute particulière entre les danseurs. Et Kensi fut soulagée de constater que, vu le nombre de couples en train de danser, il y avait peu de chance que Kyle voit quoi que ce soit. De plus, G. et Sam étaient en pleine discussion avec lui. Kensi, rouge feu, ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit sur la plage lorsque leurs deux corps furent si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle sentait sa poitrine plaquée contre son torse. Elle se demanda si, de son côté, Deeks pensait à la même chose. Mais constatant l'air impassible de celui-ci, elle garda ses songes pour elle-même, tentant de faire garder à sa respiration un rythme normal.

Soudain, Deeks glissa sa main sur le dos de sa partenaire, et commença à dénouer le nœud qui maintenait fermement serré son corset tandis que son autre main glissait doucement jusqu'à ses fesses galbées. Aussi surprise qu'horrifiée, Kensi s'écria le plus silencieusement possible :

« Deeks ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Arrêtes ça !

-Chut. Laisse-moi faire, sourit malicieusement Deeks tandis que Kensi tentait de se dépêtrer de son emprise.

-Je suis la fiancée de ton meilleur ami ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Arrêtes tout de suite ou je crie ! Menaça Kensi bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il cesse son manège. »

Lorsque Kensi lui rappela les liens qui l'unissaient à son meilleur ami, il se figea quelques secondes. Mais faisant fi de tout cela, il continua son affaire et commença à desserrer les fils. Horrifiée, Kensi constatait de plus en plus que son corset la tenait de moins en moins et qu'au rythme où il allait, elle finirait bien vite par ne plus l'avoir.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis la dernière fois, susurra Deeks à l'oreille de Kensi. J'ai envie de toi… Là, maintenant, tout de suite… Continua-t-il en allant discrètement embrasser le cou de la pauvre jeune femme qui ne savait plus quoi penser. »

Kensi, paniquée, ne cessait de jeter de discrets regards sur les alentours mais personne ne semblait prêter attention à eux.

« Hop ! Fit alors fièrement Deeks, en agitant devant les yeux de Kensi les rubans de satin noir qui autrefois, maintenait serré son corset, qu'elle sentait maintenant glisser. »

Elle plaqua alors ses bras contre sa poitrine que son corset ne couvrait presque plus, tandis que Deeks, à la vue des charmantes collines bronzées qui commençaient à être apercevable, se sentait de plus en plus incontrôlable et, ne pouvant plus résister, il prit Kensi par la taille et l'entraîna hors de la pièce, jusque dans une chambre dans laquelle, après avoir fermé la porte à double tour, il poussa Kensi sur le lit avant de venir l'embrasser avec fougue.

_*Fin du Flash Back*_

Le mariage allait bientôt être célébré, Callen, Sam et tout le reste de l'équipe vinrent alors la rejoindre dans la salle où elle se préparait. Nell ne put retenir quelques larmes d'émotion et Sam, lui donna une petite tape d'encouragement dans le dos en lui tendant le bras. Il était temps.

La marche nuptiale se fit entendre, Kensi prit une grande inspiration et se mit à marcher lentement, l'air sinistre. Son futur époux, qui l'attendait au bout de l'allée, souriait paisiblement, promesse d'un bonheur assuré mais monotone. Alors qu'à côté de lui, se trouvait Deeks, promesse d'une passion sans borne si seulement il l'avait aimée, pensa-t-elle tristement.

_*Flash Back*_

Le soleil commençait doucement à pointer le bout de son nez lorsque Kensi ouvrit les yeux. Elle scruta la chambre lentement, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle vit alors ce qui restait de son pauvre corset, puis ses jarretières, un jean, un caleçon... Se rappelant soudain avec qui elle était, elle se redressa d'un bon, enroulant pudiquement le drap autour d'elle et réveillant du coup le bel Apollon blond sur lequel, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle dormait encore paisiblement. Surpris, celui-ci tenta de caresser doucement la jambe nue de la jeune femme mais celle-ci la cacha vivement sous le drap.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il doucement, en la regardant avec tendresse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit hier soir ? Fit soudain Kensi, le regard grave.

-Rien du tout. Ça m'amuse de te mettre dans cet état-là, tu es terriblement sexy quand tu es énervée, sourit-il. Et puis, fallait pas jouer avec le feu en portant quelque chose d'aussi attirant et facilement retirable.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le retirer, siffla-t-elle, sinistre. Je ne suis pas ton jouet. Tu ne peux pas venir comme ça tout d'un coup et me déshabiller devant mon propre fiancé !

-Mais c'était amusant ! Ça m'a vaguement rappelée quelques souvenirs d'une certaine Fern…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grinça Kensi. Je ne suis pas un objet dont tu peux disposer à ta guise, tu ne peux pas être chaud puis tout d'un coup froid comme ça.

-Ecoute Kensi, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec toi que je dois être tout le temps là pour toi. Faire l'amour avec toi, c'est génial mais ça s'arrête là, c'est pour le fun ! S'énerva à son tour Deeks, ne réfléchissant même plus à ce qu'il disait.

-Pour le fun ?! J'aurais du m'en douter. T'avais juste besoin d'une bonne poire sur qui te soulager. La prochaine fois, évite juste de prendre la fiancée de ton meilleur pote d'accord ? Fit Kensi, retenant ses larmes. De toute façon, je m'en fous. Aujourd'hui j'épouse l'homme de ma vie, TON soi-disant meilleur ami, et lui, il m'aime.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais di… Commença Deeks, mais c'était trop tard, elle avait quitté la chambre. »

_*Fin du Flash Back*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Je suis absolument désolée pour ma très longue absence! Je n'ai jamais abandonné cette fiction mais cette année a été absolument harassante pour moi alors voilà. Maintenant, comme je suis en pleine semaine de révision du bac (et que comme vous pouvez le constater, je révise beaucoup puisque j'ai le temps de poster des histoires) et bien voilà la suite et fin de Carpe Diem! J'hésite à faire un épilogue alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

_Et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et c'est pour vous que je me suis précipitée à écrire la suite aujourd'hui! Enjoy!_

* * *

Trop tôt à son goût, Sam dut la lâcher et la laissa seule face à son destin qui s'annonçait incroyablement barbant. Au bout d'un long moment, le prêtre demanda au public si quelqu'un s'opposait à cette union. Kensi jeta un œil discret du côté de Deeks mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle le haïssait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle se détestait aussi de l'aimer. Brisée, elle manqua défaillir mais seul le fait qu'il y avait derrière elle une centaine de personnes la regardant la maintint debout.

Le moment de l'échange des vœux arriva alors. Kyle dit « Oui, je le veux » avec précipitation et enthousiasme et Kensi commença à répondre affirmativement lorsqu'une voix chaude et masculine fit : « Moi, je ne veux pas ». Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers Deeks, tous aussi choqués les uns que les autres. Pourquoi disait-il ça ?

« Deeks, tu es bourré… Lui chuchota Kyle, rouge de honte. Tais-toi.

-Je ne suis pas bourré, lui répondit-il à voix basse, puis continuant, en direction de toute l'église : Je ne suis pas bourré ! Et je ne veux pas que Kensi ici présente épouse Kyle ici présent ! Parce que tout simplement, Kyle tu…

-Deeks ! La ferme ! Tenta de chuchoter Kensi, le rouge lui montant aux joues !

-Kyle tu es mon meilleur pote, mais tu n'es pas le type qu'il faut à Kensi, fit alors Deeks, à la grande surprise de Kensi. Le type qu'il faut à Kensi est ici, quelque part, dans cette église. Et ce type est un idiot de première classe. Il a tout gâché parce que c'est un idiot, est un peureux en plus. Il avait peur de souffrir avec elle le pauvre idiot. Alors il lui a mentit. Et il a ruiné toutes ses chances l'imbécile. Il lui a fait croire des choses qu'il était loin de penser. Et elle l'a cru. Et ce peureux a tout fait pour lutter contre ses sentiments qui le tuait à petit feu. Il a tenté d'aimer d'autres femmes, de l'éviter, elle, son odeur enivrante, son rire captivant, ses yeux brillants, sa beauté envoutante, son sale caractère aussi. Mais plus il tentait de se détacher d'elle, plus il en devenait dépendant. Une drogue pire que toute autre. Mais il avait peur. Elle, si charmante avec tout le monde, ne semblait pas le regarder et surtout, elle était fiancée et à deux doigts de se marier. Il avait donc peur, il était persuadé que ses sentiments étaient vains. Il s'attachait à la femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, qu'il ne méritait pas : la plus inaccessible. Il passait ses nuits à rêver d'elle, sans cesse. Le jour, lorsqu'il la voyait, avec toi Kyle, heureuse et resplendissante, partageant avec toi ce qu'il rêvait de partager avec elle, son cœur se brisait. Il crut mourir de bonheur quand Kensi, le tant d'une nuit, n'appartenu qu'à lui. Mais il dut après se résigner à la regarder à nouveau de loin, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle restait toujours avec son fiancé. Evidemment, elle n'allait pas quitter l'homme de sa vie pour lui, idiot de premier ordre. Et ce matin, après une dispute orageuse avec elle, lorsqu'il constata qu'il avait peut-être eu en fait sa chance, mais qu'il l'avait laissé filé, il se promit d'enfin tout avouer aux deux personnes les plus concernées… »

Tête baissé, Deeks attendait que Kensi vint mettre fin à ses espoirs pour de bon. Il aurait essayé au moins. Kensi, elle, réfléchissait à toute allure. Deeks venait de lui avouer tout ce qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis des mois, mais Deeks, en bon Deeks qu'il était, avait évidemment choisi le bon moment pour se révéler. Soit le moment où une bonne centaine de personnes avaient les yeux rivées sur elle, attendant avec avidité la prochaine phrase qu'elle prononcerait. Elle s'imagina toutes les réponses possibles, tous les cas de figure qui pouvaient se présenter à elle : elle pouvait soit suivre son cœur et se jeter dans les bras de Deeks, soit s'enfuir en courant en passant par le vitrail de l'église et ne plus jamais donner de signes de vie pour aller ouvrir une boutique de brosses à dent en Antarctique, soit elle pouvait répondre « Oui, je le veux » au prêtre et renoncer ainsi définitivement à Deeks pour devenir la femme d'un autre pour l'éternité. Mais l'éternité lui sembla si longue…

« Je suis désolée… Murmura alors Kensi d'une voix dans laquelle on sentait toute l'émotion qu'elle contenait et Deeks ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se briser en millions de milliers de morceaux.

-Deeks… Cette fille est aussi idiote et peureuse que toi… Mais elle a comprit plusieurs choses ces derniers temps… Murmura alors Kensi, tandis que surpris, Deeks relevait la tête pour voir Kensi lui esquisser un sourire tandis que des exclamations de surprise s'élevaient dans la salle. »

Kensi soupira un grand coup puis sonda l'assemblée du regard avant de poursuivre :

« J'ai perdu tous les hommes que j'ai eu le malheur d'apprécier un tant soit peu dans ma vie, l'un après l'autre. J'ai aussi pu prendre conscience que la vie était courte et qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre, sans prévenir. Alors, à partir de maintenant, je tiens à profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Même si ça veut dire passer toute ma vie à te supporter, Deeks, toi et ton Marty de chien, rigola-t-elle doucement. Et Kyle… Je suis désolée… Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais pas la personne pour moi… Je suis sûre que tu sauras trouver quelqu'un qui te mérite réellement. »

Au fond de la salle, G, Sam, Eric et Nell se lançaient des petits regards satisfaits tandis que Kensi reprenait, Kyle ne semblant toujours pas avoir digéré la nouvelle :

« Je m'excuse envers toutes les personnes qui sont venues de loin pour assister à ce mariage… qui n'aura pas lieu. Révérend Wilson, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers le prêtre, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait perdre de votre temps…

-Attends ! La coupa alors soudainement Deeks. Ça serait dommage quand même de gâcher le sublime gâteau que j'ai vu dans la salle de réception ce matin. Surtout qu'il est vraiment très très bon, je vous en donne ma parole. Et Marty aussi. Alors, pourquoi ne remplacerions-nous pas ce mariage par un autre ?

-Euh… Je ne suis pas sûre de te comprendre Deeks, lui chuchota Kensi, perdue.

-Epouse-moi, lui murmura-t-il précipitamment.

-Pardon ? Couina Kensi, sous le choc.

-J'ai dit : Epouse-moi, répéta-t-il plus fort de façon à ce que toute l'assemblée l'entende. Oui, moi, pas le poteau derrière, rajouta-t-il en remarquant le regard incrédule que Kensi promenait dans toute la salle.

-Deeks, ce n'est pas le moment de faire tes blagues…

-Ce n'est pas une blague. Je suis tout à fait sérieux. J'aimerais bien poser le genou à terre pour te le demander solennellement mais, de un, je n'ai pas de bague à t'offrir (à moins que tu ne veuilles le collier de chien de Marty), et de deux, ces horribles mocassins à glands me font tellement mal que si je me baisse, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais le courage de me relever. Epouse-moi Kensi. Se marier maintenant ou dans 10 ans reviens au même ! Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps que ce nous avons déjà perdu. »

Kensi était désormais strictement incapable de réfléchir. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Le matin même, elle s'était réveillée avec l'idée qu'à la fin de la journée, elle serait devenue Madame Kyle Sanderson, mais pas avec l'idée qu'elle deviendrait Madame Marty Deeks ! Et puis, pauvre Kyle… Perdre sa fiancée le jour de son mariage et voir celle-ci en profiter pour en épouser un autre…

« Epouse-le, fit alors celui-ci à son plus grand étonnement.

-Kyle ! S'étonna Kensi.

-Fais-le, tu en meurs d'envie Kens'. Allez. Ca sera moi le témoin, on inverse les rôles, c'est tout, poursuit Kyle en souriant tristement.

-Tu es sûr Deeks ? Murmura Kensi au blond.

-Plus que jamais. »

Sur ce, il lui prit la main et tout deux firent face au prêtre tandis que Kyle prenait la place qu'occupait auparavant Deeks. Le prêtre commença alors sa longue tirade.

« Par contre, Révérend, est-ce qu'on peut aller à l'essentiel ? Firent alors en chœur Kensi et Deeks. J'ai hâte de goûter au gâteau, rajouta Kensi. Et ces mocassins font super mal ! Conclut Deeks."


End file.
